ratchetfuturefandomcom-20200213-history
Metropolis, Kerwan
Metropolis is the capitol City/Country of the planet Kerwan of the Solana Galaxy. As of the 66th Census Kerwan estimate, it has 2.3,000,000 civillians and 40 businesses. Metropolis is the seat of the most technologically advanced established HQ. A couple of the most popular businesses are Al's Roboshack, and Captain Qwark's fitness course. A rather historical moment in Metropolis is of when Dr. Nefarious used the Biobliterator. Architecture and landscape Metropolis was a large, bustling city, and it probably was the capital sector of a planet-wide city. It appeared to be a very environmentally-friendly city, as the buildings were dotted in plants and moss, and the platforms also were grassy areas as opposed to the expected concrete. The buildings themselves often had bronze caps on them as decorations. It was not unusual in Metropolis to not see the ground below. The city had varying means of transportation. The most common means was that of flying cars, which flew in pre-designated lanes. Grav-trains (gravitational engines) ran about on grind-rails to provide another means of getting around the city for the average citizen. There were also similar hovering trains, which were used to load cargo around Metropolis. The adventurous commuter could take the grind rails to get around, provided they could avoid the Grav-Trains. Other features included meteor pads and the dense blue-ish fog that gathered in the lower parts of the city, obscuring the view. History Development Metropolis' early development was intended for an Oasis/Metropolis representing the founder's "cyborg body" shortly after his death. One half "the oasis" representing the biological and natural part of his body, and the other half "the metropolis" for his robotic self. The oasis part of it did not last long. However ruins of the oasis, and small hints of the oasis still exist in the Metropolitan city. *The Oasis/Metro city was originally going to be called Metropolitia, but when the oasis ceased to exist, the "olitia" meaning "beauty" or "nature" dropped, and the cybetic city was then called Metropolis due to it's pure robotic nature.* (The *starred* paragraph is pure fannon, we do not have any back-up sources for that specific information) Originally the city stood up from solid ground, but after the polution from the hover-crafts and other machines, the city began to fall downward. However the city managed to defy gravity, leaving the grassy ground to fall and be inhabited by other creatures. Geography C-Grid (CGZ) The C-Grid is the most traffic produced and people-drawn area of Metropolis due to it's businesses and landscapes. The C-Grid has a full pass for any Grav-train, Mag-train or Air-Train. It also is regulated so that off-sided robots (vigilantes) do not create any accidents, fights or any street-violence. Pedway Overpass (PWO) Not much is known about the pedway overpass, or were it is located exept it has one main bridge, with a hover-car support system located near-by. It is however, neighboring the C-Grid Traffic. Planetary Defense Center (PDC) ''main article: ''Planetary Defense Center The Planetary Defense Center (PDC) is located at the very Heart of Metropolis. It is a big control center used to channel the planets defense mechanisms. It has oen stable base located at the bottom, than an orb at the top forming it to be a "P" shaped building. Therefore it is classefied as an Orb Certified Structure. Al's Roboshack Al's Roboshack was only hinted in a mention from Ratchet to Clank about his sisterboards. -''"Once we get home, we may have to take you to *Al's*, you may have blown a sisterboard". ''"Al's" suggesting his roboshack. Appearances Ratchet & Clank: Future: Tools of Destruction The city of Metropolis was once again invaded, but this time by invaders from another galaxy - the Drophyds. Their leader, Emperor Percival Tachyon, hated the Lombaxes and had attacked Metropolis to hunt down Ratchet, the last Lombax, as well as to find the "Lombax Secret", the Dimensionator, according to the IRIS SuperComputer. Tachyon's Imperial Army quickly overwhelmed the planet's defenses, with the city itself sustaining major damage to its landscape, with several skyscrapers crumbling, mag-rails torn apart and sky bridges tumbling into the fog. Ratchet and Clank managed to destroy a large portion of the army before they escaped the planet, but the army still remained behind looking for the Lombax Secret, leaving much more of the city in ruins. Metropolis soon underwent re-construction, once the army left (at an unknown time). Upon finding IRIS, Ratchet discovered that the inhabitants were stuck watching repeat screenings of Big Al's Robowars. The Metropolis in Tools of Destruction had a more brilliant and dazzling design due to the games' better graphics. Metropolis had a lot less plant life and stone activity, and more of the bronze caps from the original location, as well were large glass windows and doors, and a new redesigned architecture and redesigned street lights. ﻿ Category:Cities Category:Locations